Sanctum
Sanctum is a game developed by Gamekiller22 and was released for the PC, PS4 and XBOX One. A Spin-Off "Sanctum: Revelations" has been released alongside Sanctum for the PS Vita. Characters Major Characters *The Seeker: The protagonist, and newest member of the Blood Seekers. The protagonist is tasked to prevent a war between all species before it is too late. *King Scar: The leader of the Werewolves and former friend and companion of King Todd Lee. *Lady Safariss: The queen of the Vampires, wife of Lord Moranus and former lover of Queen Mary Lee, the wife of the king Todd Lee. *Lord Moranus: The king of the Vampires, former companion and chief advisor to Todd Lee during the War of Darkness. *Todd Lee: The king of Maniel, also known as the "Hero of Maniel" or "Vanquisher of the Darkness" is a major ally of The Seeker during their quest to prevent war. *Mary Lee: The queen of Maniel and wife of Todd. She was a former companion of Todd during the war against the darkness and was a member of the Assassin's League. *Miles Griffen: General of Maniel's armies, hero of Winterrealm, cousin of Mary Lee and advisor to King Endrein Milestone. *Natalie Grove: A siren in the deep seas of the Death Ocean and powerful ally of king Endrein. *Endrein Milestone: King of Death Harbor, cousin of Mary Lee and a man who grew very jealous of Todd's accomplishments. Companions *Cora Johnson: Like The Seeker, she is one of the newest members of the Blood Seekers and joins the protagonist as part of her initiation. *Wilhelm Dickson: A dishonored knight who tries to win back some dignity in Arabika's arena. *Hunter Chase: A werewolf leader and son of King Scar. *Nigel Wilson: A new vampire who has a huge hatred for the werewolves and wished to make them suffer. *Annie Trinket: A fairy who acts like a mother to anyone needing shelter and will do anything to prevent a new war. *Levian Hal: An elven hunter seeking refuge in Lotium after witnessing the destruction of his home. *Katherine White: Known as one of the most powerful witches in Maniel, she acts as Todd's chief advisor and diplomat. *Miana Trinket: The cousin of Annie and known troublemaker. *Raven: An assassin of an unknown origin who was first met while trying to kill The Seeker. *Johnathan Lewis: A human dragon hunter. *Argus Cross: Known as one of the best smiths in all of Maniel and former member of the Warrior's Trust and Assassin's League. *Sarah Grimm: A famous book writer seeking more interesting stories to tell Maniel the real truth outside trusting walls. *Alex Jones: Leader of the Cult of Anubis and a half-blood. *William Jones: Brother of Alex Jones and mercenary for hire. *Silencer: A human Caller seeking revenge on those who killed his family. Romance In Sanctum there are various romance options for the protagonist to pursue if the player chooses. Male *Cora Johnson *Katherine White *Sarah Grimm *Levian Hal Female *Hunter Chase *Wilhelm Dickson *Johnathan Lewis *Siara Wyatt Male & Female *Nigel Wilson *William Jones *Miana Trinket Downloadable Content Sanctum features several pieces of downloadable content to further the story told in the game. These are: *The Forgotten City *War of Giants *The World Under *Alpha & Omega *Into the Deep *Blood War *Assassination Protocol *The Fall Gallery Sanctum Vita.PNG|Box art for Revelations. Sanctum One.PNG|Box art for the Xbox One version. PS4 Sanctum.PNG|Box art for the PS4 version. PC Sanctum.PNG|Box art for the PC version. Category:Games Category:Sanctum Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games Category:XBOX One Games